


no proof, one touch

by thegirlwiththeironheart



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e08 One Breath, taylor swift lyrics in title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeironheart/pseuds/thegirlwiththeironheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is it so much easier for you to run around trying to get even than just expressing to her how you feel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	no proof, one touch

he has seen so much. he thought he had seen enough.

he thought he had put up enough walls, he thought hiding in the basement among the files, he thought embracing the word _spooky_ would give him enough room to run down the path he wanted to run down, embracing the extra terrestrial and the paranormal and the spooky and following the clues to bringing his sister home.

god, he didn’t count on her. he didn’t count on that red hair and those green eyes walking down to his basement hideaway, he didn’t expect a crucifix-wearing skeptic to stay with him for so long. they had seen so much.

he didn’t count on the rain. he didn’t count on her concern, soft, open, as if he deserved it.

he didn't count on the worry, gnawing at his insides, he didn’t expect the scent of cigarette smoke to become poisonous, he didn’t expect to find her again, he didn’t expect to get her back, but not like this, _god, not like this—_

god, he didn’t count on her. he didn’t expect the all-consuming rage she would awaken in him. he didn’t expect to be holding a gun to cancer man’s head.

he never thought he would get to ask, his voice ragged, _“why her?"_

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but the way mulder went after the cigarette smoking man in this episode emotionally wounded me.


End file.
